Muffincake Wars
by mortiz50
Summary: Derpy and Pinkie Pie are best friends. But when a picnic comes there is only one problem. CUPCAKES OR MUFFINS? There fighting is so insane that it dragged the narrator,Twilight, and Dr.Whooves! Will they stop fighting about food? You Decide which is better! Cupcakes or Muffins? One-Shot


Muffincake Wars

Narrator: In the world of Equestria where ponies thrive and interact with one another. Today we will be talking about 2 special ponies. Derpy and Pinkie Pie. Oh here they are now! Preparing for a picnic! Let's watch.

"Do you brought the muffins Derpy?" said Pinkie Pie as she bounces up and down.

"Yup, do you have the cupcakes?" said Derpy.

"Uh huh." Pinkie said as she ate a cupcake. As they sat down and eat Pinkie said with a smile.

"You know cupcakes are better then muffins." Derpy paused.

"No, Muffins are better than cupcakes." Pinkie's face turn serious.

"Cupcakes are better!"

"Muffins are better!"

"Cupcakes!"

"Muffins!"

"Cupcakes!"

"Muffins!"

"CUPCAKES!"

"MUFFINS!"

Derpy punched Pinkie in the face. Pinkie fell to the ground. Her muzzle started to bleed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Pinkie! I didn't mean to do that. I just…." Pinkie right hooked Derpy. Her jaw started to bleed.

"My mmmmouttthh." Derpy tried to say. "OHHH ITTTSS ONN!" Derpy and Pinkie started fighting.

Cupcakes and Muffins are everywhere along with blood.

Narrator: Girls,Girls! Stop fighting!

Pinkie throw a cupcake at the narrator's face. Furious the narrator said "I AM NOT QUITTING MY JOB AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU MESSED UP THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL AND I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU RUIN THIS ONE!

The narrator took his phone and dialed a number.

_**While in Twilight's tree house**_

"Excuse me Twilight? Do you have a book about time travel?" said Dr. Whooves.

"Yes, we do have one book about time travel. Why would you want that?" questioned Twilight.

The Doc started sweating. " Um, I'm just curious about the time space continuum that's all." the Doctor said with a fake smile.

"Hmm" assumed Twilight. The phone started ringing. With her magic Twilight answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Twilight Sparkle?" said the narrator.

"Um, yes this is Twilight Sparkle. May I help you?"

"YOUR LITTLE PINK FRIEND HERE AND CROSS EYES ARE KILLING EACH OTHER WITH FOOD!"

"Pinkie Pie." mumbled Twilight

"Derpy." mumbled Dr. Whooves.

"Will be there as soon as possible, thank you for calling." she hangs up on the phone. "Come on Doctor! We gotta stop this before this gets out of hand."

Doctor Whooves nodded as the two ponies teleported.

_**Back at the Picnic**_

Narrator: Derpy and Pinkiepie are still FIGHTING!

**Twilight and Dr. Whooves appeared.**

"AHHHH!" the narrator jumped. "How you guys get here so fast?"

"First of all I'm a unicorn, you were supposed to know that already, Second of all..." she slaps the narrator's face. "Don't call my friends that.""OW!" yelled the narrator.

"Third of all if you want to work in this world you have to get your grammer right. It's ponies not guys."

"Um Twilight? Sorry to interupt but your friends are starting to bite each other." said Doctor Whooves.

"Wait what?" yelled Twilight.

**Bite**

"OWWW!"

"SAYYYYAY TITTTT! SAYYYYYAY TITTTT! SAYYAY HAT MUFFYINS R HETTER HAN PUUUPPWWAAAKKESSS! said Derpy.

**_TRANSLATION_**

"Say it! Say it! Say that Muffins are better than Cupcakes!"

"No! Never!" yelled Pinkie.

"Girls,girls!. Calm down." said Twilight. The ponies are still fighting.

Twilight had enough of this.

"Oh no. Cover your ears! She's about to BLOW! yelled the doctor.

**Anger activation in 3...**

**2...**

**1...**

"WOULD YOU STOP FIGHTING AND SHUT THE BUCK UP!" yelled Twilight.

Just like that the two ponies stop fighting.

" THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO DO THIS..." said Twilight.

"What is that?" all of them say.

Twilight looks at the camera. "BY VOTING!"

As soon as the word voting starts both Pinkie and Derpy fixs their wounds and got dressed as electors.

"VOTE FOR CUPCAKES BECAUSE THEY HAVE FROSTING AND SPRINKLES AND IT TASTES LIKE CAKE!" said Pinkie Pie.

"VOTE FOR MUFFINS BECAUSE I LOVE MUFFINS AND THEY HAVE MANY DIFFERENT KINDS OF MUFFINS LIKE BLUEBERRY,CHOCOLATE, BANANA..." said Derpy.

"UH YEAH, BUT I LOVE CUPCAKES AND THEY ARE BETTER THAN STUPID COLORLESS MUFFINS." smirks Pinkie.

Insulted Derpy punches her again. " OH IT'S ON LIKE PONY KONG!" yelled Pinkie.

"Please all you fanfic writers out there vote for cupcakes or muffins in this story's reviews." said Twilight

"And don't forget to give it a like!" said Dr. Whooves.

Pinkie throws cupcakes at their faces.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" yelled the narrator as he holds the camera.

Derpy throws a muffin at the camera.

-SHUT DOWN-

The End

"Wait!" Pinkie said.

"Before I go please follow Mortiz50."

"Hey come back here you cotton candy head!" yelled Derpy as she tackled Pinkie Pie.

_**The End**_

**REALLY! IT"S THE REAL END!**


End file.
